Only Human
by paralleltodarkness
Summary: A new rebellion is springing up in the East, and nineteen year old Edward Elric is caught in the middle of it. Amidst a new family, a war, and the Brigadier General, he must find a way to end it all. [EdWinry and slight EdRoy]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do however own all original characters that appear and are portrayed in this fic.

**- Only Human -**

**Chapter One**

"Edward," a voice sounded, jolting me awake. I looked up into the smiling face of Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye, and sighed deeply. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and was pretty desprate for a good nap right about now. I was in Central City, eating lunch in the cafeteria. Well, I was eating lunch. Until I fell asleep in my food. Now I had food crumbs all over my face, along with what I was sure was sauce from the pasta that the cooks had served that day. The food here wasn't all that edible anyways.

"Does that idiot Brigadier General want something again? I gave him my report this morning," I snapped, impatiently wiping away the food on my face with my napkin. "If he's looking for something, tell him to go get it himself. I'm not doing any more of his dirty work."

Riza smiled. "I guess now's not the best time to tell you that Brigadier General Mustang has a new mission for you, right?"

"Well, at least you know that," I scowled. "I didn't get any sleep last night, and then I had to write my dumb report for the perverted Brigadier General this morning. It's all his fault anyways. Giving me an overload of missions, then expecting a ten page report... he really does torture me more now that I'm officially an adult, right?"

"He's not bad," Riza replied, sitting down next to me. "Once you get to know him. I mean yes, he is obsessed with miniskirts and is too determined to become Fuhrer, but overall, he's a good guy."

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled, picking up my fork and poking at whatever food was left on my tray. "You don't have to go off completing his missions, then going back home to take care of your family. I need to go back to Rizenbool anyways, I've been away from there for too long. Winry's going to get mad at me, again."

"Say hello to Al for me, by the way," Riza said. "I haven't seen him for the longest time."

I yawned, dropping my fork. "I will, don't worry. I need to catch the twelve thirty-five train anyways if I want to make it back to Rizenbool by nine tonight. Get a good night's sleep for once in my life, and spare my mind the treachery of thoughts of the Brigadier General Roy Mustang."

Riza grinned. "You do know that it's twelve twenty-five, correct?"

I froze, right then and there. "OH SHIT! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MY ROOM AND GET MY STUFF!" I jumped up and sprinted off, only slightly aware that I was knocking over several military officers in the process. It wasn't surprising though, they were Mustang's subordinates. Quiet, light, easy to push over. I could swear that I rushed past Mustang too, but I didn't stop to look back and check.

--

I guess I'm lucky, I made it to the train station at exactly twelve thirty-four. Just enough time to get on the train back to Rizenbool, and the long train ride was a perfect place to take a good nap. Especially since I hadn't been sleeping much lately. Staying out late finishing missions, then coming back at the brink of dawn with a report due the same day. Being a State Alchemist is tough, especially when you're a Major and your commander is the Brigadier General.

I took the train a lot lately, and I guess it's because Roy forced me on so many missions all over the country. I'd already gone back and forth to the city of Meyvn about ten times now in a span of two weeks. I suppose it was because Meyvn was a fairly new city, established just west of East City. Some of the civilians were refugees from Ishbal, and survivors from the city of Lior. And as someone that had established ties with these civilians quite a while ago, I was proclaimed the ambassador. Most of the civilians in Meyvn were wandering folk, looking for a place to make a living. The majority of citizens weren't Ishbalian or from Lior, they were from the South. Drought had terrorized the area, so many of its civilians had fled off to Meyvn. These people weren't from the city, they were from the rural coutryside. They had grown up away from the military rule, so they had no idea how to act or anything. I guess the military was afraid that they'd revolt like Ishbal or Lior. And if they did, I'd be called into service, to kill again. But I guess doing my best on establishing diplomatic ties with Meyvnians wasn't going so well; there'd been a riot shortly after I'd left yesterday. Apparently it was the remaining Ishbalians against the Southerners. From what I heard, there had been several casualties. I had to escape Central before Mustang sent me back there again.

So this is me, Edward Elric. Nineteen years old. State Alchemist, better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, I suppose. A guy who is a dog of the military, yet sides with the civilians. Blonde hair that fell halfway down my back, and gold eyes. And one of my most distinguishing traits, my auto-mail. I had lost my right arm and left leg when I was eleven years old, and had failed to regain them. Even after acquiring the Philosopher's Stone, I had not regained my missing human limbs. My little brother, Alphonse Elric, had regained his body though. Good alchemist he'd become; incredible, even. Good enough to become a State Alchemist. If he did become one, that would make two Elrics that had defied Sensei's teachings. But then again... we already had, hadn't we? I had more than Al, especially recently. But this time, it wasn't about alchemy, it was about the choices that you make in life.

After quite a long time, the train had finally neared Rizenbool. I didn't have time to send word ahead, so Winry and Auntie Pinako didn't know that I was coming back tonight. I didn't really want to face Winry at the moment; our last conversation hadn't gone all too well. We'd argued a considerable amount, and I had to hang up the phone to stop listening to her scream at me. Though I suppose that me hanging up on her last time would bring me much grief when I faced her tonight. Or maybe I could crash at Al's place tonight, then go see Winry tomorrow. Blasted auto-mail mechanic she is, even if she does make the best auto-mail anywhere.

"We have arrived in Rizembool. Please clear the aisles for disembarking passengers, and please wait for the train to come to a complete stop before exiting. Thank you for riding, and enjoy your stay." The voice over the intercom sounded so optimistic right now, and I really didn't have the patience for such optimism. I hated listening to that voice. After all, listening to it only about a million times would get you tired of it, right?

I got off the train, stretching my legs. It was already past nine, and chances were that Mustang would send someone to find me with a new mission tomorrow. Better get a good night's sleep tonight. But then again... really, what were the chances of me sleeping tonight? I had to take care of someone...

I lugged my suitcase all the way across town to the Rockbell home, and pulled my key out of my pocket. I slowly unlocked the door, and as soon as I was inside, I dropped my suitcase on the ground as fast as I could. That thing was heavy, and carrying it all by myself wasn't exactly the most exciting thing to do. It crashed on the ground, making a loud noise that was bound to draw the attention of everyone in the house.

Sure enough, footsteps came crashing down the stairs, and four faces appeared. Al was there, apparently. Well, there went my plan of staying at his house instead of the Rockbell home. He looked older since I last saw him, which was actually a month ago. He was maturing quickly, as he no longer looked anything like a young child. Instead, a man stood before me.

"Nii-san, you came home for my birthday!" Al shouted, running up and hugging me. "I can't believe you're here!"

It was Al's birthday today? Oh yes... it was the day. I felt guilty, ashamed. I'd completely forgotten my own little brother's birthday, and I hadn't brought him back anything from my travels. How old was he now? Oh yes, eighteen.

"Happy Birthday, Al," I smiled, pretending that I had remembered. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you back anything, I've been so incredibly busy lately that I haven't had the time to go shopping, let alone find anything."

"Just that you're here is the best present," Al said proudly. "You didn't miss my eighteenth birthday! Thank you so much, big brother."

I only smiled in return. Looked like I would have to stay up longer, but it was the least I could do to make up for nearly missing, and forgetting, about my own little brother's birthday. I glanced up to see Winry and Auntie Pinako standing at the base of the stairs. Winry was smiling, as was her grandmother.

"Your auto-mail all right, Ed?" Winry asked patiently. "I heard there were some riots in Meyvn, so I was hoping that you didn't do anything stupid and reckless again to break it. I mean, it is the best piece of auto-mail that I've ever made!"

"My auto-mail's just fine, Winry," I smiled. "How's Alexander?"

"He's right here," Winry said, her smile fading slightly. I noticed that Auntie Pinako was holding a small bundle, one that held a tiny infant that was only about five months old. Winry gently took him from her grandmother's arms, and cradled him gently.

I walked forward and took the child from Winry, holding him carefully so that I wouldn't drop him. Alexander gurgled with happiness. Winry took one of his tiny little hands, and spoke to him softly.

"Say hello to daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any character portrayed in the show Fullmetal Alchemist. I do however, own all original characters here in this story. I also do not own the title, "Fullmetal Alchoholic", which comes from an Anime Central 2005 masquerade skit.

**- Only Human -  
Chapter Two**

I was always an idiot, I won't deny that. I had made some extremely bad choices in my life, ranging from hating my dad to trying to transmute my dead mother. Well, maybe the choice with my dad wasn't all too bad; after all, it did somehow make the two of us closer. But transmuting my mother probably wasn't the worst decision that I've made in my life thus far. No, it wasn't the worst.

Quite possibly, that night a year and a half ago was the worst choice that I'd made in my life. I was eighteen years old, young and foolish. I suppose not even all my experiences when searching for the Philosopher's Stone could have made me any more intelligent. No, even though I was legally an adult, I was still a small child at heart. I was never the smartest alchemist on earth, certainly not the tallest, but I never thought that I was stupid enough to make foolish decisions, especially when I went out for a drink.

Winry, Al, and I had gone out to a local saloon to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. Al wasn't of a legal drinking age yet, so he just sat by watching me and Winry down glass after glass of Chardonnay. This was my first taste of alcohol. Never did much like the smell, but the first drop of that liquid down my throat, and I was hooked. It was a weird feeling, drinking. It was like I could throw all my worries away. It didn't matter to me that this was my eighteenth cup of booze, I just couldn't stop drinking. Winry was on her what, seventh cup? Ha. Women aren't as heavy drinkers as men, so I wasn't too surprised. However, Al was looking at me worriedly.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't be drinking so much," Al said, trying to tug away my glass. "Who knows what will happen if you drink so much?" I waved him away impatiently, holding onto my cup tightly.

"Like it madders," I replied, waving my auto-mail arm in the air. My words were all slurred together, and my vision was slowly becoming fuzzier. I poured the entire glass into my mouth, not caring that it was spilling all over my clothes. I quickly waved my glass in the air. "Gimme another cup, fast."

Winry was turning redder with each glass, and she slammed her cup down onto the table, yelling at the bartender to give her another glass too. By the looks of it, she couldn't handle much more alcohol. "You know Ed," she said, resting her head against my shoulder. Her words were slurred together too. "I bet that you can't drink any more alcohol. And you're supposed to be eighteen now?"

"Ha," I responded, swinging my arm around her shoulders. "Like you can drink more than me. Whaddare you on, your eighth cup? I got nineteen! Like women can drink more than men, it's impossible!"

She shoved me off my stool, fuming, and poured her cup over my head. "You idiot."

I jumped up, furious. "Now what da hell was that for!" I yelled, grabbing my own cup and dumping it over her head.

Al jumped off of his stool, and picked up his jacket. He glanced at the two of us, and began walking towards the door. "You two can pick up the tab yourselves," he huffed. "Some brother you are. First thing that you do when you turn eighteen is to go and get drunk."

I didn't really notice Al heading out the door. I was too engaged in my fight with Winry to both notice and care.

"Winry you bitch," I yelled, yanking her off her stool. "You don't go and pour alcohol on a man's head for no reason at all! And I'm the FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST too. I should have the military arrest you for that!" Unfortunately, I had yanked her wrist too hard, as she came toppling on top of me. It took Winry a few seconds to notice the awkward position we were in.

"Ed you pervert," she shrieked, slapping my face. "Why the hell did you pull me off my stool!"

"Because you're a freak," I responded, shoving her off of me. "Now which guy would want YOU of all people? Don't get any ideas about me; I've got my eyes set on someone a hell of a lot better than you are."

Winry sat up and put her hands mockingly on her hips. "Now who on earth would be better than ME? I am the BEST auto-mail mechanic in the WORLD! You wouldn't even have your arm and leg if it weren't for me!"

"I can do just fine without you," I laughed, waving my hand dismissively through the air. "You and your crappy auto mail."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Winry yelled angrily, raising her fist.

Unawares to both of us, all current spectators in the bar was now looking at us curiously, staring at our little spat. Some people were laughing and pointing at us, while others (at least I'm sure of it) were betting on who would win this fight. The bartender, however, was glaring at us furiously. I suppose we deserved that glare, as unpleasant as it was. We were causing a ruckus in his bar.

"You two!" he yelled, waving a glass in the air. Winry and I stopped fighting, and looked over at him. "I don't mind if you guys buy more alcohol," he continued. "But fighting is not allowed in this bar. Either you two calm down, or get the hell out of here!"

I quickly sat up, rather offended. "Now what do you mean, we can't fight here!" I shrieked, waving my fist dramatically at the bartender. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchoholic! You can't stop me!"

He shot me a rather dangerous look. "Watch me."

Without further ado, Winry and I scrambled up, running through the swinging doors that were leading to the entrance. The bartender called for us angrily, but decided to let us go - he knew where to find me. After all, I was a State Alchemist; it wouldn't be that hard. And besides, I could always ask the Brigadier General to pay for this little "expense." Though I don't know how I would explain to him that this had something to do with my research. After all, the Philosopher's Stone was now a thing of the past. We'd seen its power... though we would never try to make one again. So now, I was working as an ambassador to Mevyn. Alcohol had nothing to do with a new city.

We raced back to Winry's home, laughing wildly all the way. We laughed about the state of each other's expressions, hair, and even laughed because there was a rock on the side of the road. But I suppose it got boring for us after a while, and we stopped. We stopped laughing just as suddenly as we had begun.

The last thing I remember was my mouth touching hers.

--

I am not... proud of what happened that night. One could even say that I am ashamed. Instead of bringing us closer together as such an act should have, it has driven Winry and me farther apart.

I finally closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest. Just as I drifted off to sleep, the earth rocked beneath my bed, and flames erupted around my home. Bombs exploded around me, destroying the city. Though it wasn't until Winry came running into my room, screaming at me to get up, that I actually cared.

--

By the time that we'd arrived outside her home, most of Rizenbool was already in shambles. Flames were erupting from the nearby homes, as a continued onslaught of artillery attacked this village. Al, Auntie Pinako, and Alexander were already waiting outside for us. They motioned for us to run, and escape the village together. We could possibly run faster, as we had no luggage to carry with us. Auntie Pinako wrapped her arms around Alexander, denying Winry as she held out her arms to take her child. They would be fine, she'd said.

We began to run, Al or I occassionally putting up a barrier to block a bomb from hitting us. It shouldn't have been much farther to escape from this attack,. Too bad we'd all miscalculated our escape. We'd forgotten that Auntie Pinako had neither the stamina nor the strength that my brother, Winry, and I had. Our failure to notice that she'd begun to lag behind would ultimately result in loss.

When Al and I put up the final barrier, we thought that the two of them, Alexander, and Auntie Pinako, were by us. Bombs erupted where we had been standing moments before, shattering what force we had put up to protect ourselves. The force that blew us away was not deadly, seeing as how the barrier had taken most of the shock from the blast.

Winry and Al were lying next to me as I rose, recovering from the blow. They struggled to get up, groggily checking their own bodies for any injuries. I glanced around, looking for Auntie Pinako and Alexander. They were nowhere in sight. Winry seemed to be thinking the same thing that I was, as she jumped to her feet, running around looking for her grandmother and son.

I raced to where we had been before the bombs had hit us, digging blindly in the rubble. Splinters from wood entered my fingers, scraped my automail. Both hands were black from soot, and I had a feeling my whole body was turning black as well. But right now, it did not matter, and I did not care. My fingers were bleeding now, my arms sore, and my eyes watering from smoke and ash. I moved a little more to the left, only to uncover what I dreaded most.

There, unmistakably under the rubble, was a human body. A rather short one, from the looks of it, and its arms seemed to be wrapped around a bundle, a charred blanket. These remains were all that was left of two of the people that I cared most about. Auntie Pinako, and Alexander... my grandmother, and my son.

I stood rooted there, my fingernails digging into my flesh, until I drew blood. I heard my automail creak, as it began to give into my strength. I let blood flow freely from my hand, until I heard Winry call out my name.

"Ed!" she called. "Did you-?" She stopped short once she reached me. Following my gaze, her eyes rested upon the two bodies. The end of what had been two human lives.

Her body began to shake uncontrollably, her hands balling into fists like mine. All I could do was gently wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort both her, and myself. Her body was wracked with sobs, staining my clothes even more. Her tears flowed freely onto me, as my own stung my eyes, threatening release.

Trees shook and birds flew, as a terrible earth-shattering scream penetrated the still, eerily calm night air.


End file.
